1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Background
Various display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electroluminescent displays (ELDs), and vacuum fluorescent display (VFDs) have been developed to meet consumer demand. These devices have drawbacks which relate to size and power requirements. Also, many of them are not visually pleasing.